Various forms of safety door locks heretofore have been provided and include structure operable not only to lock the associated door in the closed position, but also operable to allow slight movement of the associated door toward the open position and to prevent further movement of the door to the open position. However, these previously known forms of locks, for the most part, are designed to be face mounted on a door free swinging edge and an adjacent door frame portion and they are more complex in structure than necessary. Accordingly, a need exists for a safey door lock which may be more securely mounted relative to a door frame or jamb and which includes substantial components thereof comprising no more than simply formed strap metal material.
Examples of various previously known forms of safey door locks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 179,308, 251,732, 252,993, 416,874, 806,545, 1,195,884, 1,722,355, 2,013,779 and 2,102,729.